


Wedding

by Smift (Miss_Nixy)



Category: Black Sails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nixy/pseuds/Smift
Summary: Hope you like it!





	Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orentine (orientinme)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orientinme/gifts).



> (EDIT: I realised that perhaps the quality was not great, here's a link that you can see better: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B6q80hf17kmlWUtIcndqSWZwZUU/view?usp=sharing )


End file.
